Back With You
by inkstreams
Summary: I longed to hold her, to tell her everything about me. But even if I did, I knew we couldn’t be together. I'm a god but she's a mere mortal. LokiMayura. Read and review!


Author's Note: Ha! I just finished my first ever LokiMayura story!! I kind of started a different story about them before but I decided not to finish it because I seemed to be running out of ideas. Anyway, this story is set after the anime(since I absolutely have no idea about what happened to the manga) but there's an alternate ending. I was kind of exploring Loki's feelings just in case he didn't stay in Midgard with Mayura. I hope you would review!!

Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok even if I wanted to.

**Back with you**

By Silver Fountain Pen

I sat on the old wooden bench in the center of the park, deep in thought. There were a couple of children playing raucously on the swing but I paid no attention to them. I was thinking- no, contemplating on the stupid mistakes that I have done in my life. I realized that they piled up so high that I just can't reach out my hand and correct them.

I didn't know when it started. It was probably when I saw her going all around the town looking for my smaller form. Or maybe when I glimpsed at her crying in front of the Enjaku Detective Agency. I was scared then, of what I was feeling. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest and there's nothing I can do stop it.

I told her I was a god and I can do anything she asks. She wished for me. Not me exactly, but my younger accursed form. I almost thought of granting her wish. But I didn't. I couldn't. I had to go back to Asgard and fight Odin. I don't want to start Ragnarok but if it were the only way to make Odin pay for everything he had done to my children then I would do it.

I shifted in my seat a bit and closed my eyes, trying to remember what exactly happened that night. She was standing just a few feet away from me, crying. I longed to hold her, to tell her everything about me. But even if I did, I knew we couldn't be together. I'm a god but she's a mere mortal. It's not meant to be in the first place. I would only hurt her more if I stayed with her.

I did the only thing that I knew was right. I left her. I decided not to erase her memory. It was wrong and selfish of me, I knew. But somehow I want her to remember me even if I couldn't be with her.

I went back to Asgard and tried to put her out of my mind. I even told myself that I had more important matters at hand to deal with. There's no room for her anymore.

Surprisingly, with my return, Odin had decided to be discrete. He did not send assassins to kill me. I was baffled with the sudden turn of events. I confronted him. He told me he didn't want to fight anymore. I became angry and demanding. But he was passive, not the all- mighty Odin that I came to know. Life had been less interesting, now that he and I were on friendlier terms.

Besides Odin being pleasant with me, it's still the same old thing back in Asgard. Other gods and goddesses still worship the ground that I walk on. But I don't care about them. I only want one person and she's not even a goddess. She's just a normal high school girl but she's the only one who made my heart beat faster with just one glance.

I realized that I have to go back. I wanted to be with her for I'm nothing without her. She saw something good in me that others hadn't seen. She didn't worship me like the others had done. She was just being herself. I know she did not intend for me to fall with her. But I did. I fell really hard.

It was starting to rain, I noticed. Drops of water slid down my face as I glared at the dark skies. I was supposed to meet her today. She usually comes in the park after school, but I never got the courage to talk to her. I laughed at that. Imagine anyone knowing about the playboy of Asgard getting scared just because of a girl! I was usually smooth with women but apparently not with this one.

"Kami-sama?"

I turned around. There she stood, clutching a few books into her chest and holding an umbrella to shield her from the rain.

I inhaled sharply and searched for her eyes. They held concern but mostly confusion. I nodded at her and said, "Mayura."

"Kami-sama," she repeated. "Uhmmm. You're wet," she pointed out.

I chose to ignore her remark. "Mayura. I'm sorry I didn't-"

"There's no need to apologize Loki. I already knew," she said, smiling at me.

I felt my jaw drop. "How? How did you know?"

"Narugami- san came here a month ago and told me everything. When he finished his story I realized how selfish I am for asking you to stay here. You did nothing wrong Loki."

I stared at her. I certainly did not expect this to happen. I've always thought Mayura would cry and accuse me of everything. Maybe Narugami had his wise moments too. I think I'll thank him later.

I felt myself smile back at her. Somehow I knew everything would be all right now.

-The end-

**Author's Note:** Hmmmm. . I'm not exactly happy with the ending. But I decided to leave it at that. Whatever happened next depends on your own imagination. And I know it's really short but I'm kind of experiencing a writer's block, which really sucks. Hopefully I'd be able to do something more substantial in the future. Please review!!!


End file.
